The Black Butler Fandom Drinking Game
by The Amazing Fetus
Summary: You created fandom cliques, mary sues and over all defied logic and canon- so heres a drinking game, just for you! Please note that I am not responsible of you dieing from alchohol poisoning from palying this game. Drink safely.


The Kuroshitsuji Fandom drinking game!

Just hop on the internet, grab some booze, put 911 on speed dial and get ready to go~! Note: the amazing fetus does not encourage underage drinking but will not directly advise against it on the consequences that they will look like a huge goddamn hypocrit if they do.

You can probably make into a marijuana smoking game, since you can't really die if you do that. I am not however, saying that would be legal.

- Take a drink every time Sebastian's eyes are described as being red, crimson, vermillion, etc.

- Take a drink every time Ciel is sodomized.

- Take two if it's rape.

- Take three if it's both rape and with Sebastian.

- Give the author an internet high-five if this takes place in the middle of a dinner party.

- Take a drink every time a chess metaphor is used.

- Take a drink if a chess metaphor is used during sexual intercourse.

- Take a drink every time Grell is a homosexual.

- Take two if Madame Red is conveintly not mentioned at all.

- Take a drink if Grell gets pregnant.

- Take two if Ciel gets pregnant.

- Take a shot if Sebastian gets pregnant.

- Give yourself a twenty five minute break if the mother is biologically and mentally female.

- Take a drink if Sebastian suddenly forgets he is a hungry demon and becomes pro-ana.

- Take a drink if Sebastian wears a corset.

- Take a drink if Sebastian wears hooker boots.

- Take a drink if Sebastian is in full-on drag.

- Take two if he some how convinces someone that he is a woman.

- Take three if Sebastian IS a woman.

- Take a drink if Sebastian falls in love with ANYTHING. (except kitties) Him lying for sex does not count.

- Take two if Sebastian falls in love with a human.

- Take a shot if this human is an OC.

- Take a drink if this OC is either another demon, or a butler.

- Take a drink if they are a servant of Phantomhive manner.

- Take two if the OC has ~magical powers~ but is still human.

- Take three if they are even close to Sebastian's magical sue powers.

- Take three if this OC is related to Ciel Phantomhive by blood.

- Take a shot if this OC is related to Ciel, and still fucks him.

- Take a drink if Ciel is never mentioned at all, and his contract with said OC takes place in the same time.

- Take a drink if the seal is near or on a place that should be covered with under garments

- Take a drink if Sebastian has sex with a human.

- Give yourself a break if the human gets murdered afterwards.

- Take a drink if Undertaker does something without being told a joke.

- Take two if the joke sucks.

- Take a drink if William punishes Grell.... sexually.

- Take two if he gets help from Sebastian.

- Take a drink if William kills Sebastian.

- Give the author major props if William does Sebastian, and send The Amazing Fetus the link to it.

- Take a drink if Ciel cheats on Lizzie.

- Take a drink if Ciel does it infront of Lizzie

- Take a drink if Ciel angsts.

- Take a drink if Ciel angsts about Lizzie. Take three is Sebastian jions him in his Lizzie angst.

- Take a shot if any shitty emo band in mentioned or he self injures.

- Smack somebody if Sebastian self injures.

- Take a drink if Sebastian beats the hell out of Ciel to 'teach him a lesson'

- Take two if the contract magically dissapears, or if Ciel actually lets him do this.

- Drown yourself with vodka if Sebastian's mary-sue powers are breached in any way.

- Take a drink if Ciel is a girl.

- Take two if this isn't Ciel at all, but is a girl that is named Ciel or a form of Ciel and acts like him.

- Take a shot if Sebastian falls in love with girl!Ciel

- Take a drink if Ciel gets transformed into a woman, then high five Sebastian for his amazing skills.

- Take a drink if Agni and Soma betray each other in any way.

- Take a drink if Ash/Angela doesn't become a shemale.

- Take a drink if Sebastian starts acting like Edward Cullen. EX. Stalking, watching someone while they sleep, threatening to kill themselves, being whiny and overly possesive and abusive. Self pwn if he glitters.

- Take two if this is portrayed in a postive manner.

- Take three if such behavior is inflicting on an OC.

- Give author high five and take a rest if Sebastian hates the OC or female Ciel.

- Take a drink if Sebastian gives a heartfelt speech.

- Take a drink if Sebastian feels any sort of emotions. (within reason)

- Praise the sweet gods if you manage to find any heterosexuality or lesbians.

- Take a drink if Ciel dresses like a cat boy.

- Take a drink if Ciel dresses like a prostitute.  
- Take a drink if Grell dresses like a prostitute.

- Take two if this is a ploy geared at William to get promoted at work.

- Feel free to pour alcohol in your eyes if Undertaker dresses like a prostitute.

- Don't do anything if Ran Mao dresses like one. This is normal.

- Take a drink if Sebastian previous sexual expiriences with women never get mentioned.

- Take a drink if Sebastian shapeshifts.

- Take two if he never gets Ciel's permission or breaks the contract.

- Take a drink if sebastian gets in trouble for falling in love or breaking a contract.

- Take a drink if Ciel becomes a demon.

- Take two if he and Sebastian live happily ever after.

- Take a drink for a lack of racism or homophobia.

- Take a drink if Meirin stops acting like a pervert.

- Take a drink if Bard doesn't smoke.

- Take a drink if someone translates it wrong and he's called Bald.

- Take a drink if Finny doesn't injure someone during sexual intercourse.

- Take a drink if Finny tops anything.

- Take a drink if someone cosplays Ciel's pink dress without proper underwear.

- Take a drink if someone cosplays Grell and forgets to bind.

- Take a drink for crossplay.

- Take a drink for every Ciel cosplayer over 5' 6". (Including heels)

- Take a drink if someone asks if they can summon a demon IRL.

- Take two if someone actually gives thme instructions on how to do it. (trolls don't count)

- Take a drink if Arthur Kirkland summons Sebastian to kill Alfred.

- Take a drink if Ciel has a wet dream.

- Take a drink if Ciel needs to fap and Sebastian walks in on it.

- If you managed to make it through this without getting the least bit buzzed- then you win this game.

- If you passed out, you should probably get a friend to take you to the ER. Alchohol poisoning is bad. 


End file.
